Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest
For a category containing films that were entries to THAC, see Category:Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest brickfilms The Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest, commonly abbreviated to THAC, is an annual brickfilming contest with a time limit of exactly 24 hours. Participants must create an entire brickfilm from scratch (with the exception of set building, music design, and sound effects) within 24 hours. Originally hosted on Brickfilms.com, THAC is now hosted on and officially run by the website Bricks In Motion. The contest was started by David West in 2005 and has been run by various other individuals since 2008. The current host of THAC is Nathan Mellace.THAC XII Announcement Thread Origin The Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest originated from a concept for a brickfilming competition posted by Robinson Wood to the Brickfilms.com forums in January 2005.Brickfilms.com wiki page on THACOne-Hour Deadline Comp Concept thread by Robinson Wood The concept was for a contest in which animation time would be limited to one hour. Wood presented a clip he had made in one hour as an example of the kind of film which might be produced for such a contest. He asked for feedback on the idea. The general opinion was that the idea for a time-limited contest was good, but one hour was too short. The idea for a twenty-four hour contest was put forward in the thread by Stephen Nolen: While the original concept was centred on an honour system, discussion of control of the time limit did begin in the thread. The idea of a mod element (conceptualised as a "special brick") was first suggested by Brendan Henry. Discussion of the concept continued in the following months. The final idea was for a contest lasting twenty-four hours using a letter mod element. The first Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest was announced with David West as the host on August 9, 2005.Announcement of the first THAC Robinson Wood chose not to be the host because he wished to enter the contest (though ultimately did not actually enter the first THAC; only the second). The first THAC The first THAC was held on Brickfilms.com by David West from 12 noon GMT on August 27th, 2005 to 12 noon GMT on August 28th 2005, though the contest started half an hour late after David's alarm 'failed to go off'.THAC Starts Now Brickfilms.com Thread * Theme: General * Mod Element: 22 of the films entered successfully followed the rules and qualifiedJudging of the first THACArchived Brickfilms.com THAC 1 wiki page with full results and they were judged by ballot in 4 separate categories: Animation, Cinematography, Sound Design, and Story. Judges, Entrants and Audiences could submit their top ten films in each category. Most of the prizes were provided by Nick Maniatis, and the judges were David West, James Morr, Brendan Henry, Robinson Wood, and J. Watson.THAC Awards Chat Judges Choice Results || 1. || His Master's Plan || Stefan van Zwam |- || 2. || No News is Good News || Dave Wardell |- || 3. || The Evilness Begins || Roland Szentesi |- || 4. || A Quiet Evening || Christoph Brock |- || 5. || Speak || Rachel Dew |- | 6. || Radioactive B-Movie || Chris Boyer and Brian Bridges |- | 7. || A Day at the Theatre || Zach Macias |- | 8. || Low Self Esteem || Eric "Erlic" Duvall |- | 9. || General Movie || Robert Frost |- | 10. || The Trickiest Thief || Jason Boyle |- | colspan="1" rowspan="2"| 11. || Untitled Dan's THAC entry release thread || "Dan" |- || Flight of The Penguin || Kevin Horowitz and Jacob Schwartz |- | 13. || Onorno || Bert Loos |- | 14. || The Awakening || Ian Hirschfeld |- | 15. || Bus Stop || Ben "17" Petersen and David Prenshaw |- | 16. || Sleepless || Lewis Chen |- | 17. || Untitled Idiotless' THAC entry release thread || Daniel "Mr. Less" Ernst |- | 18. || Wicked Water Way || Marc "GopedGuy" Pierson |- | 19. || Better Late Than Never || Robert Graff |- | 20. || Bolt! || "Ticket" |- | 21. || Dare to do Crazy (Beep) || Colin Boyle |- | 22. || The Little Old Lady From Pasadena || "BRICK MAN" |- Entrants Choice Results || 1. || His Master's Plan || Stefan van Zwam |- || 2. || No News is Good News || Dave Wardell |- || 3. || A Quiet Evening || Christoph Brock |- || 4. || The Evilness Begins || Roland Szentesi |- || 5. || Speak || Rachel Dew |- | 6. || A Day at the Theatre || Zach Macias |- | 7. || The Awakening || Ian Hirschfeld |- | 8. || Radioactive B-Movie || Chris Boyer and Brian Bridges |- | 9. || General Movie || Robert Frost |- | 10. || Low Self Esteem || Eric "Erlic" Duvall |- | 11. || Onorno || Bert Loos |- | 12. || Sleepless || Lewis Chen |- | 13. || Flight of The Penguin || Kevin Horowitz and Jacob Schwartz |- | colspan="1" rowspan="2"| 14. || The Little Old Lady From Pasadena || "BRICK MAN" |- || Wicked Water Way || "GopedGuy" |- | 16. || Bus Stop || Ben "17" Petersen and David Prenshaw |- | 17. || Untitled || Daniel "Mr. Less" Ernst |- | 18. || The Trickiest Thief || Jason Boyle |- | 19. || Untitled || "Dan" |- | 20. || Better Late Than Never || Robert Graff |- | 21. || Dare to do Crazy (Beep) || Colin Boyle |- | 22. || Bolt! || "Ticket" |- There were insufficient ballots cast by the audience to determine a ranking for the proposed Audience Choice prize. It was decided that the Audience Choice prize would be awarded to the 4th place finisher in the Entrants Choice Awards (Roland Szentesi).Winners of the first THAC THAC 2 In July 2006, Dave Wardell posted a thread suggesting that THAC be run again and become an annual event, which received an enthusiastic response. THAC2 was run by David West and began at 12 noon GMT on August 19th, 2006. It received 24 entries.THAC2 Launch Thread The judges were David West, Brendan Henry, and J. Watson. James Morr also submitted a ballot that was rejected for being incomplete.THAC2 results chat transcript * Theme: The End * Mod Element: List of all entries: Judges Choice Results || 1. || Negotiations || Judah Frank and Joseph Frank |- || 2. || Back to School Nightmare || Zach Macias |- || 3. || Melodramedy || Robinson Wood |- || 4. || Spoilerz! || Nathan Wells |- || 5. || The Chronicles of Time || Kevin Horowitz and Jacob Schwartz |- | 6. || The End? || Ryan D. |- | 7. || The End of Brickfilms || Grant "LegosJedi" Butler and "crashpilot" |- | 8. || Groundhog Trouble || Colin Boyle, Jason Boyle and Ryan Boyle |- | 9. || Turning 18 || Jonathan "LegobrosJon" Marrero |- | 10. || Myspaced || "GopedGuy" |- Entrants Choice Results Although Melodramedy received the most votes for entrants choice, it was disqaulified due to Robinson Wood neglecting to submit an entrants choice ballot. The winner of this category was instead announced as Negotiations by Judah Frank and Joseph Frank.THAC2 Results Thread Listed here are all films which received points in the entrants choice votes: || 1. (DQ) || Melodramedy || Robinson Wood |- || 2. || Negotiations || Judah Frank and Joseph Frank |- || 3. || Spoilerz! || Nathan Wells |- || 4. || Back to School Nightmare || Zach Macias |- || 5. || The Chronicles of Time || Kevin Horowitz and Jacob Schwartz |- | 6. || Groundhog Trouble || Colin Boyle, Jason Boyle and Ryan Boyle |- | 7. || True Love Waits || Chris Boyer and Brian Bridges |- | 8. || The End? || Ryan D. |- | 9. || Escaping Doomsday || Nikolas Jaeger |- | 10. || Soldering Your Balls Saves Marriages || Tim Hui |- | 11. || Larry the Last Human || KrickFilms |- | 12. || Turning 18 || Jonathan "LegobrosJon" Marrero |- | 13. || The End of the THAC || Aled Owen |- | 14. || The End of Brickfilms || Grant "LegosJedi" Butler and "crashpilot" |- THAC 3 THAC 3 was run by David West. This contest introduced the concept of two mod elements: color and letter. THAC 3 began on August 4, 2007 at 12:00 Noon GMT.THAC3 Launch Thread It received 27 accepted entries. After only receiving a ballot from one other judge, David West elected to use the Entrant's Choice ballots to determine the Judge's Choice winners, and Joshua Leasure's ballot would determine the single Entrant's Choice winner: Philip Heinrich, for The Pepperonis (who received a Brickfilms.com DVD, donated by Leasure).THAC3 Results Thread * Theme: What Really Happened * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: Black piece connected to a green piece || 1. || A Night at the Pier || Chris Boyer and Brian Bridges |- || 2. || The Pepperonis || Philip Heinrich |- || 3. || Flashbacks || Nathan Wells |- || 4. || Arthur's Legacy || Zach Macias |- || 5. || Abduction || Jonathan Vaughan |- | 6. || Breakdown || Nathan Mancini |- | 7. || Deathbed Revelations || KrickFilms |- | 8. || The Truth || Matt Gillan |- | 9. || Divine Intervention || Arend Hintze |- | 10. || Stromausfall || nichtgedreht |- | 11. || Reformation Day || Ryan D. |- | 12. || Spontaneous Insanity || Nikolas Jaeger |- | 13. || Inhibitions || Colin Boyle, Jason Boyle and Ryan Boyle |- | 14. || Supercustodian || "Ticket", "Caffinator" and "1ceaham" |- | 15. || Storyline Buildup || Bert Loos |- | 16. || kwikicourt || Brian "brianfast" Gorman |- | 17. || What Really Happened || Daragh Twomey |- | 18. || The Day Brickfilms.com Crashed: What REALLY Happened || Grant "LegosJedi" Butler |- | colspan="1" rowspan="9"| 19. || Security || Phillip "strange little people" Hodgson |- || Carls Little Catastraphy || Steve Collins |- || What Really Happened to… || Andrew "Empire Studios"/"34643464" Thompson |- || Flebb Episode 1: What Really Came Out The Fridge || "lego ninjas" |- || Weird Junk. || Tommy "skull brick" Dreyer |- || Rebels || Gregory Moore and Garry Moore |- || The True Meaning Of What Really Happened || Adi "Numbuh23" Ramic and Emily "Sparks Flying" Boyle |- || 24 Hours Investigation || "badgerboy" |- || What “Really” Happened || Nick "NickMOC" Samuelson THAC 4 As David West would not be available to host in summer 2008 and due to demand for more, he decided to host another THAC in 2007. THAC 4 was the first to take place over the winter break, which would later become the standard time period for the contest. THAC 4 began on Saturday, December 29, 2007 at 12:00 Noon GMT.THAC4 Announcement Thread 29 entries were received.THAC4 Launch Thread It is the last THAC to be hosted by David West, and also the last to take place on Brickfilms.com, before the community moved to Bricks in Motion.THAC4 Results Thread * Theme: Giving * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: Red piece connected to a green piece || 1. || Unsound || Nathan Wells |- || 2. || The Season of Giving || Zach Macias |- || 3. || Abduction 2 || Jonathan Vaughan |- | 4. || The Gift from the Future || Nikolas Jaeger |- | 5. || The Ice || Brendan Henry |- | 6. || The Shepherd’s Side of the Story || Nate Mancini |- | 7. || Flight 901.5: The Night Before || Ben BoatwrightBen Boatwright referencing 7th place in THAC 4 |- | 8. || Prognosis || Kevin Horowitz and Jacob Schwartz |- | 9. || One Man's Trash, Another Man's Treasure || Jeremy Wisoff |- | 10. || Zombie Peril || Colin Boyle, Ryan Boyle and Jason Boyle |- | 11. || Purgatimmy || Dave Wardell |- | 12. || Sinner Claus || Arend Hintze |- | 13. || The Gift of Happiness || Richard Van De Steenoven |- | 14. || The Gift of Giving || Jamie "Shrankenhiemer" Blackband |- | colspan="1" rowspan="2"| 15. || 1337Man! || "CJ Studios" |- || What You Give is What You Get || Anthony D'Angelo |- | 17. || Jake and the Lazy Guy in: Giving Love || Stijn Heirstrate |- | 18. || The Season of Giving || Nick "NickMOC" Samuelson |- | 19. || Adverts! || "EyesOnMeStudios" |- | 20. || The Christmas Gift || Scott Jenner |- | 21. || Vender || David White |- | 22. || Tom vs Max: A Gift for Tom || Max Butcher |- | colspan="1" rowspan="7"| 23. || A Case of the Mondays || "boopyg" |- || Legal Tender || R.J. "maggosh" Wallischek |- || Memory Block || Andrew "Munzapoppa" Munzer |- || Giving a Letter || Loz "Nomfee" Green |- || Christmas Breakdown || Adi "Numbuh23" Ramic |- || Give || David Reino |- || The Bum || "Swordlegends1" THAC 5 In March 2008, shortly after the brickfilming community moved from Brickfilms.com to ilovebrickfilming.com (later to be renamed Bricks In Motion), Scott "Uncle_Cheesedog" Loeppky began discussion on hosting a contest similar to THAC to quickly get new films on the new site.Scott Loeppky's contest discussion He eventually contacted David West and got permission to continue the Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest name, as West himself was already thinking about passing the baton since he would be joining the army in summer 2008. Loeppky announced THAC 5 only two days before it took place, leading many users to complain that they hadn't been given enough notice.Internet Archive of ilovebrickfilming.com THAC5 Thread A second round, "THAC 5B", was therefore held a week later to compensate. The two parts took place on March 29th and April 5th 2008. THAC 5A received 19 entriesTHAC 5A Launch Thread and THAC 5B received 21 entries.THAC 5B launch thread The combined 40 entries were judged as one single contest, though entrants who entered both rounds only had one film appear on the judges results, leaving 37 entries.THAC5 Results Thread Every entry was first ranked by a judging panel consisting of Scott Loeppky, Simon Lunn and Chris Boyer. The top 11 ranking films (instead of 10 due a tie) were then judged by a public vote.THAC 5 voting thread All finalists were required to vote in order to be eligible for prizes. The prizes were for first place, for second and for third. THAC 5A * Theme: Misunderstanding * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: Black piece connected to a blue piece THAC 5B * Theme: Intervention * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: White piece connected to a red piece Top 11 THAC 6 THAC 6 began on January 3, 2009, not long after the launch of the finished Bricks in Motion.THAC6 Launch Thread It started out being hosted by Steve Collins, with control later handed over to Dustin Finstrom during the judging phase.THAC website announcement The judges were Philip Heinrich, Dustin Finstrom, Jordan Harris and Evan Linsey. There were 67 entries. Prizes were provided by BrickArms.THAC6 Results Thread * Theme: New * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: Red piece connected to a yellow piece || 1. || Winner || KrickFilms |- || 2. || Weed Cops || Nikolas Jaeger |- || 3. || Abduction 3 || Jonathan Vaughan |- || 4. || Yes, We Can! || nichtgedreht and Stefan Prisack |- || 5. || Sword || Anthony D'Angelo |- | 6. || The Heaven System || Jamie "Shrankenhiemer" Blackband |- | 7. || Rock Monster || Zach Macias |- | 8. || The New Guy || Jan Gortnar |- | 9. || The New Recruit || Arend Hintze |- | 10. || Mystery At Bricksonberg Bay || David Reino |- | 11. || The Bull's New Caravan || David Boddy |- | 12. || Waiting in Line || Jason Boyle, Colin Boyle and Ryan Boyle |- | 13. || Jim and Bob's New Car || Rich Petty |- | 14. || The End || Stijn Heirstrate |- | 15. || Robot Invasion || Scott Jenner |- | 16. || The Über THAC Idea || Filip Bergström and Seán Willis |- | 17. || New Year's Resolutions || Nick "NickMOC" Samuelson |- | 18. || The Elevator || Richard Van De Steenoven |- | 19. || Resolutions || Tommy "skull brick" Dreyer |- | 20. || Pirates of the Future || JT "Endless Possibilities" Hagaman |- List of all entries: THAC 7 THAC 7 was hosted by Evan "Cheshire" Linsey. It began on January 2, 2010 at 12:00 noon GMT and received 71 entries. This was the first THAC that was officially a contest of Bricks in Motion.THAC7 Announcement Thread The judges were Philip Heinrich, Zach Macias, Bert Loos, and Randy Yard.THAC7 Results Thread Prizes were provided by Heinrich, and consisted of a prize pool of the LEGO SpongeBob SquarePants sets 4981 Chum Bucket, 3832 The Emergency Room, and 3831 Rocket Ride (sets he had received from placing in the Nicktoons and LEGO Built By Me Movie Contest). * Theme: UnexpectedTHAC7 Launch Thread * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: Black piece connected to a yellow piece || 1. || Sssssss. || James Morr |- || 2. || Expect This || Jordan Johnson |- || 3. || Robot Hunter || Jordan Harris |- || 4. || Unexpected Mugging || Sean Willets |- || 5. || Framed || Tanner Musyj |- | 6. || The Fortune Teller || Jonathan "Jon64" Munoz |- | 7. || Live 2 Sk8 || David Boddy |- | 8. || Chaos Cupboard || Jon Rolph |- | colspan="1" rowspan="2"| 9. || H!el Hitler || Stijn Heirstrate |- || Unexpected || The Four Monkeys |- | 11. || An Unexpected Surprise || Daragh Twomey |- | 12. || Double-U Tee Eff || Colin Boyle and Jason Boyle |- | 13. || The Door || Knut "the frozen brick" Ørke |- | colspan="1" rowspan="2"| 14. || THACOSIS || Arend Hintze |- || The Salesman || Jonni Phillips |- List of all entries: THAC 8 THAC 8 was hosted by Dylan Woodley. It started at 12:40 GMT on December 18, 2010. It received 69 entries, six of which were disqualified. 3 coupon prizes were provided by Brick-A-Thon, a Bricklink storeTHAC8 Announcement Thread. Judges were Dylan Woodley, Aaron Bulger, and Randy Yard.THAC8 Results Thread * Theme: AmbitionTHAC8 Launch Thread * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: Red piece connected to a green piece || 1. || Love's Labour || Silent Frames |- || 2. || LEGO vs. || David Clark |- || 3. || Elmore || Jonathan Vaughan |- || 4. || Ambitious Little Robot || Zac "Brickyman" Reynolds |- || 5. || Der Cyber-Fuhrer || nichtgedreht and Stefan Prisack |- | 6. || All Work And No Play... || Daragh Twomey |- | 7. || Treasure Hunter || Zach Macias |- | 8. || If At First You Don't Succeed || Kris Theorin |- | 9. || The Propelled Man || Sean Willets |- | 10. || How Mr. Socially Impaired Failed to Steal Christmas || Max Butcher |- | 11. || David and the Spartan || "UniLego" |- | 12. || Reach for the Sky || Jacob "Darth Bocaj" McAuliffe |- | 13. || The Box Man || Sam "Lgmaster" Jackson |- | 14. || Hey Dude, Let's Take Over the World || The Four Monkeys |- | 15. || ambiguous ambitions || Arend Hintze |- | 16. || When Barrels Fly || Andrew Bermudez |- | 17. || Venusians || David Boddy |- | 18. || Office Block Hero || Loz "Brain Wave" Green |- | 19. || Pig in a Shower || Jonni Phillips |- | 20. || The Sleigh || Mason Muszynski |- | 21. || The Knight and the Ninja || Soren "Icebergstudios" Norman |- | 22. || The Hobo in a Suit || Jackson Sullivan |- | 23. || Jumping the Gun || Chandler "jogopoco" Versluis |- | 24. || The Ambition to Prepare a Great Christmas Fest || Bruno Lefèvre |- | 25. || iPhone Line || Harry Bossert |- List of all entries: The disqualified entries were Ambition by Funmi Adetola, Bad Day by "WiiViewrFan", The Beast by Sean Warton, iAmbition by "coolasice11", Reaching for the Stars by "Roblego2", and The Science Fair by "MadLibs". THAC 9 THAC 9 was hosted by Evan Linsey on December 17, 2011. Linsey was late to post the starting thread, so the contest began at 2PM GMT.THAC9 Launch Thread It was decided for there to be no theme as some of the people involved in setting up the contest also wished to enter. The Judges were Linsey, James Morr, Aaron Bulger and Joseph Hayden.THAC9 Results Thread Prizes were provided by Jared Burk of Fine Clonier Custom Minifig Decals & Accessories, and consisted of his book Minifigure Customization: Populate Your World! plus $10 in store credit for first place, $7.50 in store credit for second place, and $5 in store credit for third place. 57 accepted entries were received, plus four disqualified ones. A list of accepted entries can be found here. * Theme: None * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: White piece connected to a blue piece || 1. || The Amazing Cashman || Philip Heinrich |- || 2. || Black and Blue || Stephen Burchell |- || 3. || Green Eye || Jonathan Vaughan |- || 4. || Bus Stop || Zach Macias |- || 5. || Bounce || "D.J.M." |- | 6. || The 12 Days of Christmas...? || John Eggers and Daniel Eggers |- | 7. || 2012: The LEGO Evolution || Loïc Fontaine-Boivin |- | 8. || Z.F.F. - Zombie Friends Forever || Kris Theorin |- | 9. || Stranded || Bert Loos |- | 10. || Burrito Express || Max Bychkov |- | 11. || Why I Didn't Enter THAC || "J.T. Productions" |- | 12. || Brandon's Life || "Meeser9" |- | 13. || WISHES: 1 GOLD || Arend Hintze |- | 14. || The Historical Auto Championship || The Four Monkeys |- | 15. || Mr. Georgeface & His Unmannerly Dog || Jonni Phillips |- | 16. || AL AZAR DE LO!! || Max Butcher |- | 17. || THE CLOWN || Iver Jensen and Jakob Jensen |- | 18. || Atomic Greed || Greg "dumbbros" Johns |- | 19. || A THAC day || Bruno Lefèvre |- | 20. || Chief Kufu || Stephen Jurist |- List of all entries: THAC X THAC X was hosted by Harry Bossert on December 29, 2012.THAC X Launch Thread It received 74 entries, although two were soon removed from YouTube and so could not be judged.THAC X Results Thread The judging panel consisted of Harry Bossert, Evan Linsey and Bert Loos. A list of entries can be found here. * Theme: A Grand Unveiling * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: White piece connected to a grey piece || 1. || Le Special || Thomas Evans |- || 2. || STEAM || Christian Colglazier |- || 3. || Hidden || Spencer Olson |- || 4. || The Lost Invention || Harrison Allen |- || 5. || A Shocking Secret || James Morr |- | 6. || The Grand Stratagem || John Eggers and Daniel Eggers |- | 7. || Red Eye || Jonathan Vaughan |- | 8. || The Magician || Jordan Harris |- | 9. || No Crawme's Sing Along THAC || Sean Warton |- | 10. || The Disrupted Reveal || Abraham "AnW" Feldick |- | 11. || Pop Art || Jack Campise |- | 12. || I Cannot Tell Them || Harry "Binding Brick" Pound |- | 13. || Captain Obvious 2: A Grand Unveiling! || Shelby Pritchard |- | 14. || The Adventures of Dungeon and Dragon - What's in the Box? || The Four Monkeys |- | 15. || Prototype- 8 || Chance Wen |- | 16. || Frozen Art || Stephen Burchell |- | 17. || Mr. Kane's Machine || Max Bychkov |- | 18. || Mad Science Fair || Marc-André Caron |- | 19. || IL UN VE || Arend Hintze |- | 20. || The MEGA BRICK || Isaac Cochrane |- | 21. || Pretention-Off || Max Butcher |- | 22. || Unchained || Silent Frames |- | 23. || From Under the Bed || Nathan Mellace |- | 24. || Unveiling Who We Are || "Clonecam" |- | 25. || Of Chefs and Critics || "RainingDumplings" |- | 26. || It's About Time || Chris Wynn |- | 27. || Cut in Half || Benjamin "Coolman Films" Chapman |- | 28. || 3PM || Nicholas McVay |- | 29. || Mr. Hamilton's Find || Grant "GHB" Benson |- | 30. || A CRIME UNVEILING MURDER VEILING || Lucas Mass |- | 31. || THE HORRIFIC OBJECT || Jonni Phillips |- | 32. || Fishy Business || "Packrat Productions" |- | 33. || Behind The Bush || "Noobster Studios" |- | 34. || Confessions || "otsak" |- | 35. || The Zoo's New Exhibit || Omar "Mickey" Mickelson |- | 36. || For Life || "daFlynness" |- | 37. || The Unveiling || "thedoorwaystudio" |- | 38. || The Grand Opening || Michael "LASF" Jurist |- | 39. || Max the Magician || "DewVinci" |- | 40. || Mr. Sir and The Unexpected Encounter || Walter Benson |- | 41. || The Case || Gabe "AnUnknownBrickFilmer" Erwin |- | 42. || (Unnamed) || "Realm of the Unreel" |- | 43. || THE SLICEONATOR || Conor "BrickfilmsFromHell" McCauley |- | 44. || Overtaken || "tbonesocrul" |- | 45. || The Ironic Brick || "minifigurestudios" |- | 46. || THAC VIII || "TheBrickFlicks" |- | 47. || Escaping Shawshank Prison || "Skyawalker" |- | 48. || Real Imagination || "LegoMovieFanatic" |- | 49. || The Artifact || Ethan Olson |- | 50. || Project M || Nathan "END films" Stougard |- | 51. || The Sculpture || "KobbleThePenguin" |- | 52. || A Green Unveiling || "Hikaru755"/"RRPictureProductions" |- | 53. || ~A Br4nd n3w INT3RV3NTI0N~ || Darren Taylor |- | 54. || I Got Something || Nathan Rossi |- | 55. || The Invention || Jay Harsch |- | 56. || LEGO: A secret unveiling || "fartifartek" |- | 57. || On The Prowl || "not4snail" |- | 58. || Unveiling THAC X || Chris Foster Cunningham |- | 59. || Unexpected Expectations || "KTproductions121" |- | 60. || Unveiling the House Thief || "cynbark" |- | 61. || The Mugger || Orri Tryggvason |- | 62. || The New King || Liam Gerety |- | 63. || M, The Master Thief || Funmi Adetola |- | 64. || Raiders of the Hawaiian Box || Dylan "Dyland" Johnson |- | 65. || Space Militia: Designation Checkmate || "LJ1138" |- | 66. || The grand unveiling of the memorial || "Jacobwol" |- | 67. || Untitled || "cwstudios" |- | 68. || NO CRAWME BROKE OUT!!! || "CarrollFilms" |- | 69. || The incredibly awkwardly titled film that became mixed up zombies or how i stopped trying || "ghostofmrsdaystudios" |- | 70. || Lockton || Nick "OneDouglas" Douglas |- | 71. || TXENT || Carl "Brickstudio 1" Schiller |- | 72. || kleines klötzchen kino || Stefan Prisack |- | n/a || The Package || "swiftysean1101" |- | n/a || Star Wars to Slenderman || "Brickarms123" |- THAC 11 THAC 11 was hosted by Harry Bossert on December 28, 2013.THAC 11 Launch Thread It received a total of 78 entries which can be found here.THAC 11 Results Thread It was judged by Lucas Mass, Dan "OneManFilms" Smith and Jon Williams. * Theme: A Mistaken Identity * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: Grey piece connected to a red piece || 1. || The Supervisor || Silent Frames |- || 2. || The Police Delivery || Thomas Evans |- || 3. || No Crawme Steals Christmas || Sean Warton |- | 4. || Fitz and Flubblewalf || Walter Benson |- | 5. || How I Survived || Sean Willets |- | 6. || Fish tale || Iver Jensen and Jakob Jensen |- | 7. || Expectation || Loïc Fontaine-Boivin |- | 8. || Misplaced and Mistaken || Ben Young |- | 9. || Drifter || Hal Warner-Clayton |- | 10. || Sector Se7en || Spencer Olson |- | 11. || The Key || Harry "Binding Brick" Pound |- | 12. || A Friend to End All Friends || John Eggers and Daniel Eggers |- | 13. || The Liberator || Francesco "bluper8" Iantorno |- | 14. || Corporate Confusion || "CarrollFilms" |- | 15. || Planet of the Sneeuwpop || Harrison Allen |- | 16. || Not Skeletor || Sam Richardson |- | 17. || Mr. Figure's Job Interview || Nathan Rossi |- | 18. || A Christmas Caper || Zach Macias |- | 19. || Failure to Lunch || Chris Shultz, Sherry Shultz and Jacob Shultz ("AFewBricksShort") |- | 20. || Purposeless Deduction || "rofl"/"Grimly" |- | 21. || The Does || Andreas Bitzan and Michael Bitzan |- | 22. || "Never Fear, Fair Maiden; I Shall Save You!" || Max Butcher |- | 23. || Meth and Muzak || Chance Wen |- | 24. || you were a mistake || Jonni Phillips |- | 25. || The Incredible Journey of the Flying Pickled Pancakes || "Realm of the Unreel" |- | 26. || CON || Christian Colglazier |- | 27. || Magnus Lapsus || Ethan Olson |- | 28. || Battle of Smallville || Marc-André Caron |- | 29. || AX 2 || Shelby Pritchard |- | 30. || The Family Legacy || "Lawrie" |- | 31. || The Quest for Ted's Identity || Michael "LASF" Jurist |- | 32. || A New Citizen || "SplitterShot" |- | 33. || The Fifth Share || "Greenshirt"/"0DonkeyKong" |- | 34. || Interrogation || Jesse "ScreamingTantrum" Fletcher |- | 35. || BETRAYAL || Grant "GHB" Benson |- | 36. || Mental || Chris Wynn |- | 37. || The Code's Game || Max Bychkov |- | 38. || Painter or Artist? || "coolcubestudio" |- | 39. || WRONG Man in the RIGHT Place || Kaleb "osomstudios" Barkman |- | 40. || Identity Thief || "Fartifartek" |- | 41. || Investigator Rigby and the Identity Schemuzzle || "AnimationCreation" |- | 42. || A Jedi Mind Trick?? || Jeremy "Jerfish" Lux |- | 43. || Friend || "Willco66" |- | 44. || Betrayed || Christian Gentry |- | 45. || Regretting Profession || "Nasrsarian" |- | 46. || The Time Courier || "Mindstormer" |- | 47. || The Trial of an Actor || Jasper Reddin |- | 48. || The Mistaken Superhero || "Legoguy1159" |- | 49. || Pizza Please || Logan "The Login Productions" Johnson |- | 50. || Lieutenant John || Nathan "END films" Stougard |- | 51. || A Temporal Swap || Ethan "ewccinema" Connell |- | 52. || Another Man's Shoes || Joshua "PrestigiousPieProductions" De Oliveira |- | 53. || Paired Evil || Stefan Muscat |- | 54. || Wrong man || "duffosaur" |- | 55. || Zombies || "Jaxcychan" |- | 56. || 'M' is for Monster || Arend Hintze |- | 57. || Mistaken Mafia || "Shutterpoint" |- | 58. || Identical Thief || "Icebergstudios" |- | 59. || Time Travel Mishap || "5MineTube" |- | 60. || An Expensive Mistake || "SuperLegoMatic" |- | 61. || The Forgetful King || "legokingmike217" |- | 62. || What Was That? || Noah "bakeranimator" Fields |- | 63. || A mistake out of this world || "bataton" |- | 64. || Normal Hero || "DewVinci" |- | 65. || I'm Batman!!! || Humberto "BricksPerSecond" Kam |- | 66. || The Trophy || "Lone Hydra"/"ziemek17" |- | 67. || If the Hat Fits || "KobblethePenguin" |- | 68. || Who Am I? || "Galactic Films" |- | 69. || The Fall of a Kingdom || "GravityBrickStudios" |- | 70. || The Mystery Man || "Rockydude411" |- | 71. || gore.mp4 || Carl "Brickstudio 1" Schiller |- | 72. || mistaken identity || "lu7ca2001" |- | 73. || The Man That Hits || "skyawalker" |- | 74. || Not Hazzat || Omar "Mickey" Mickelson |- | 75. || death in life || Stefan Prisack |- | 76. || A Lie, A Fake, and Fools in Action! || Lawrence "anofficialstripeline" Deng |- | 77. || That Spy || Nick "OneDouglas" Douglas |- | 78. || Funmi wins THAC || Funmi Adetola THAC XII THAC XII was hosted by Nathan Wells on January 3, 2015.THACXII Launch Thread This was the first THAC where the mod element was only required to be in each shot rather than each frame. A total of 69 entries were accepted, the majority of which can be found here. The judges were Nathan Wells, Timothy Ratner, Christian Colglazier, Nathan Rossi and Philip Heinrich.THAC XII Results Thread Prizes were donated by Nathan Wells and Jorden Davis. * Theme: A Fresh Start * Letter Mod Element: ''' * '''Color Mod Element: Black piece connected to a blue piece || 1. || Fried Circuit || Thomas Evans |- || 2. || Warshaw || Seán Willis and Brian Willis |- || 3. || Released || Abraham "AnW" Feldick |- || 4. || Face || Joseph Hayden |- || 5. || A Fresh Start'N || Ben Young |- | 6. || Turning || Sean Warton |- | 7. || New Recruits || Benjamin Ely |- | 8. || Director's Cut || "DewVinci" |- | 9. || Umbrella Umbrage || Nathan Mellace |- | 10. || 'N' || Max Butcher |- List of all entries: THAC XIII THAC XIII began on January 2, 2016, hosted by Nathan Wells, receiving 68 accepted entries,THAC XIII Launch Thread most of which may be viewed here. It was judged by Nathan Wells, Timothy Ratner, Shannon Birch, Zach Macias and Philip Heinrich.THAC XIII Results Thread The theme was a reprise of the A Peculiar Event Contest from 2004. * Theme: A Peculiar Event * Letter Mod Element: ''' * '''Color Mod Element: Black piece connected to a yellow piece || 1. || MECH || Benjamin Ely |- || 2. || Fantasma || Rob Bauer |- || 3. || Vengeance of a Different Sort || John Eggers and Daniel Eggers |- || 4. || Squeeb || Thomas Evans and Sean Warton |- || 5. || Recollections || Matthew Kimball |- | 6. || Benny n' Lee in: Death Comes Robbing || Seán Willis and Brian Willis |- | 7. || About || Joseph Hayden |- | 8. || The Voyage || Christof Muñoz |- | 9. || Oven Explosion Causes Death and Destruction || Isaac Cochrane |- | 10. || Space Worms || Marc-André Caron |- List of all entries: THAC XIV THAC XIV was hosted by Nathan Wells and began on January 7, 2017. 58 entries were received, which may be viewed here. The judging panel consisted of Nathan Wells, Philip Heinrich, Christian Colglazier, Seán Willis and Dustin Finstrom.THAC XIV launch thread The results were announced on February 11.THAC XIV Results Thread The prizes were supplied by the sponsors Brickstuff, who provided LEGO lighting kits for two places, and David Pagano and David Pickett, who provided signedMention of signed books copies of their book The LEGO Animation Book for first, second and third place.THAC XIV announcement thread * Theme: In Transition * Letter Mod Element: ''' * '''Color Mod Element: Blue piece connected to a red piece || 1. || (Never) Meant To Be || Thomas Evans and Sean Warton |- || 2. || M-Man - Biography of a Sig Fig || Nate Swihart |- || 3. || Changing of the Guard starring Bo-Jest || Christof Muñoz |- || 4. || Automaton || Lucas Mass |- || 5. || Immature Antics of an Evildoer || Benjamin Ely |- | 6. || New Crew || Robert "Feinstein Films" Santine |- | 7. || Sheltered || Gregory Moore and Garry Moore |- | 8. || Life Changes || Mark Nelson |- | 9. || Caterpillar || "bataton" |- | 10. || The Sailboat || Nathan Mellace |- List of all entries: THAC XV THAC XV began on January 6, 2018 at 12PM GMT.THAC XV launch thread It was hosted by Nathan Wells. The judging panel consisted of Nathan Wells, Christian Colglazier and Nate Swihart. The prizes were not finalized until after the deadline and so were not publicly announced, but were sent out to the winners. It received 62 entries, viewable here. * Theme: An Unlikely Alliance * Letter Mod Element: ''' * '''Color Mod Element: Green piece connected to a white piece || 1. || The Exquisite Corpse || Rob Bauer, Chris Wynn, and Lucas Mass |- || 2. || Corn Season || "The Tenacious Brick" |- || 3. || Alain 2 || Clément Persicot |- || 4. || Business Meeting || Jacob Crow and Ross Evans |- || 5. || Billy Mays Presents the SNIPPER SWEEP || Zach Macias |- | 6. || The Tree-Father || Ben "Isenbold" Stemen |- | 7. || A Boring Law || Ethan Olson |- | 8. || Whale, Whale, Whale || Benjamin Ely |- | 9. || The Great Quick Cook-Off || Seán Willis and Brian Willis |- | 10. || Cease-Fire || Gregory Moore and Garry Moore |- An honorable mention was given in the live results chat to Space Horse by Nathan Dice, which was excluded from the top 10 due to lacking the mod element in some shots.THAC XV results thread List of all entries: THAC XVI In 2018, control of THAC was passed from Nathan Wells to Nathan Mellace. A vote on the Bricks in Motion forums decided the date for THAC XVI to be January 5-6, 2019."POLL: THAC Date" Bricks in Motion thread References Category:Brickfilming competitions and festivals Category:Annual competitions Category:Official Bricks in Motion competitions